October 3
Houston performed two special concerts, billed as "Classic Whitney Live from Washington, D.C." at the historic DAR Constitution Hall in Washington D.C. on October 3rd & 5th 1997. Houston performed a few of her greatest hits, as well as gospel favorites and songs saluting some of her influences including Dionne Warwick, Aretha Franklin and Diana Ross. The second concert on October 5 was broadcast live on HBO cable channel TV. The first night concert was later broadcast on HBO in late October. Whitney and The Whitney Houston Foundation for Children donated the proceeds, over $300,000 from ticket sales to the Children's Defense Fund, a national non-profit organization devoted to providing a voice for all children of America, particularly poor, minority and disabled children. Houston said her one-woman show was especially significant because it was occurring during the 100th anniversary of acclaimed opera singer Marian Anderson's birthday. Houston dedicated her performance to Anderson's memory and her historic attempt to perform in 1939 at Constitution Hall, where she was banned by the Daughters of the American Revolution (DAR) Whitney Houston performed more than 20 songs in these concerts, including such hits as "I Will Always Love You", "Exhale (Shoop Shoop)" and "Greatest Love of All." She was backed by a 35-piece band and orchestra with an entire string section. DAR Constitution Hall seated more than 2500 people for the performance, which employed 14 cameras. In addition, the backdrop featured images projected on five screens, setting an elegant and understated tone. Houston's special was the first performance since the renovation of the legendary hall. Setlist: (3rd) "I Will Always Love You" "I Know Him So Well" (duet with Cissy Houston) Dionne Warwick Medley: "Walk On By" / "A House Is Not a Home" / "I Say a Little Prayer" / "Alfie" Aretha Franklin Medley: "Baby I Love You" / "(Sweet Sweet Baby) Since You've Been Gone" / "Ain't No Way" Tribute to Sammy Davis Jr.: "Mr. Bojangles" (feat. dance solo by Bobby Brown) Tribute to United States great men: "Abraham, Martin and John" Diana Ross Medley: "God Bless The Child" / "Endless Love" (duet with Gary Houston) / "Ain't No Mountain High Enough" / "The Boss" / "Missing You" Tribute to George Gershwin: "I Loves You, Porgy" / "Porgy, I's Your Woman Now" / "Summertime" "Exhale (Shoop Shoop)" "I Love the Lord" "I Go to the Rock" "The Greatest Love of All" "Amazing Grace" (saxophone solo by Kirk Whalum) "Step by Step" "I'm Every Woman" Setlist: (5th) "I Will Always Love You" "I Know Him So Well" (duet with Cissy Houston) Dionne Warwick Medley: "Walk On By" / "A House Is Not a Home" / "I Say a Little Prayer" / "Alfie" Aretha Franklin Medley: "Baby I Love You" / "(Sweet Sweet Baby) Since You've Been Gone" / "Ain't No Way" Tribute to Sammy Davis Jr.: "Mr. Bojangles" (feat. dance solo by Bobby Brown) Tribute to United States great men: "Abraham, Martin and John" Diana Ross Medley: "God Bless The Child" / "Endless Love" (duet with Gary Houston) / "Ain't No Mountain High Enough" / "The Boss" "Exhale (Shoop Shoop)" (with Monica, Shirley Caesar and BeBe Winans) "I Go to the Rock" "The Greatest Love of All" "Amazing Grace" (saxophone solo by Kirk Whalum) "Step by Step" "I'm Every Woman" Personnel Marty Callner - Director Whitney Houston - Executive Producer Marty Callner - Producer Bill Brigode - Co-Producer Randall Gladstein - Co-Producer Laurie Badami - Associate Producer Rickey Minor - Associate Producer Alan Jacobs - Director of Security for Whitney Houston Jeff Thorsen - Line Producer Tony Bulluck - Tour Manager Jimmy Searl - Road Manager Nick Jeen - Production Manager Risa Thomas - Script Supervisor Sara Fung Niimi - Script Coordinator Doug Barry - Technical Supervisor Keith Winikoff - Technical Director Randall Gladstein - Stage Manager Gary Natoli - Stage Manager Cheryl Teetzel - Production Coordinator Erik Jensen - Production Coordinator William Hadley - Production Manager Rocky Danielson - Camera Operator David Eastwood - Camera Operator Tom Geren - Camera Operator Robert L Highton - Camera Operator Dave Hilmer - Camera Operator Lyn Noland - Camera Operator Wayne Orr - Camera Operator Kenneth A Patterson - Camera Operator Bill Philbin - Camera Operator David Plakos - Camera Operator Manny Rodriguez - Camera Operator Scott Johnson - Camera Operator Bruce Solberg - Videotape Operator Bill Lorenz - Videotape Operator Paul Ranieri - Video Susan Noll - Video Greg Brunton - Lighting Sam Drummy - Camera Operator Ron Sheldon - Camera Operator Rickey Minor - Music Director Alan Fitzgerald - Music Victor Rodriguez - Music Mellios Papaterpou - Music Sy Smith - Backup vocalist Sharlotte Gibson - Backup vocalist Pattie Howard - Backup vocalist Joseph Dorose - Performer Whitney Houston - Song Performer Victor O Hall - Music Joe Wolfe - Music Joseph Dorose - Music Performer Valjean Leiker - Music Dirk Vanoucek - Music Supervisor Bruce Ryan - Production Designer Kent McFann - Art Director Caren Reiser - Executive Norm Levin - Consultant Carolyn Ensminger - Hair Stylist Roxanna Floyd - Makeup Ellen White - Wardrobe Ellin LaVar - Hair Stylist Rose Sellers - Wardrobe Michael Murray - Wardrobe Jeff Fecteau - Audio Debbie Kelman-Fecteau - Audio Peter San Filipo - Audio Don Worsham - Audio Mixer Mark Bradley - Sound Michael J White - Sound Philip Miranda - Sound George Strakis - Audio Harry Netti - Audio Roy Simmons - Sound Ishai Ratz - Sound Lisa Gilhausen - Lighting Technician Renee Adrienne Smith - Stand-in Greg Hoffman - Key Grip Vicki Brenner - Gaffer Russell Morris - Best Boy Irv Gorman - Best Boy Donny Arrows - Dolly Grip Kurt Schupp - Carpenter Wendell Jones - Carpenter Elisa Arden - Graphics